Eskel
|aka = |appearance = The Last Wish|affiliations = Kaer Morhen |profession = Witcher |abilities = Superhuman abilities Swordsmanship Alchemy Signs}} Eskel is a calm and reasonable witcher and Geralt's friend from his youth. They were raised together at Kaer Morhen and even went through the trials together. He is said to be equally skilled and experienced as Geralt. He has a large, disfiguring scar on his face and spends winters in the Kaer Morhen keep, just like all the others. It's stated in his bio in Witcher 3 that the scar on his face came not from a monster's claw, but from a strike made by his unexpected child. In the short story "The Last Wish", Geralt reminisces about an afternoon with Eskel when they were young. In the novel "Blood of Elves", Triss notices that Eskel emanates even more magical power than Geralt does. In the short story "Something ends and something begins" in "Sword of Destiny", he is seen holding hands with Triss Merigold. If you stick around Kaer Morhen after you have cured Triss with the potion, you can receive a fistfighting tutorial from Eskel as well as some valuable information on fighting in general. Otherwise, his role in ''The Witcher'' is quite small. He appears in no other acts, only the Prologue (as is the case with all other witchers in the game except Berengar). Associated quests * Defending Kaer Morhen, he is there as are all the other witchers, busy fighting. * Fistfight Eskel does feature prominently in the premium module "The Price of Neutrality", where he is nearly as important as Geralt to the plot. In "The Price of Neutrality", he must come to terms with the consequences of a chance encounter some 20 years in the past. It appears that Eskel saved a knight in dire trouble and was offered anything he wanted as a reward. Given such a wide-open choice, he could not think of anything and instead repeated the fabled and oft-heard request "give me that which you find at home yet do not expect" that he had heard Vesemir repeat over the years. This is how Deidre Ademeyn became his surprise child. The story goes on to say that Eskel took great pains to avoid ever going back to get his surprise child, sometimes taking ridiculously long routes to avoid being in the vicinity in Caingorn. Deidre shows up to be a heir to her father's lands, yet also a child born under the curse of the Black sun. This causes her to be rather violent and have an ability thanks to which magic can't be used near her. Eskel can be found in the old mine, just south of Kaer Morhen where he is busy clearing the place of a kikimore hatchery and generally brooding about Deidre. Later Deidre cuts Eskel's face, whilst fleeing from the witchers. Associated quests * The She-Wolf Journal Entry :"The calm and reasonable witcher is my peer. We are similar in many ways and people often think we are brothers." Upon Geralt's arrival to Kaer Morhen with Uma, Eskel was out trying to hunt down a forktail. Geralt decided to help him, and managed to find him by the smell of a goat Eskel was using as bait. Together, they fought the forktail and followed it to its lair, where they killed it. On their way back to Kaer Morhen, they had a friendly horse race. Eskel took part in the Battle of Kaer Morhen. He stayed in the inner courtyard of Kaer Morhen. During the battle, Caranthir opened a portal to the inner courtyard and brought a few members of the Wild Hunt with him. Eskel dueled Caranthir, and the elf almost killed him, however, at the last moment, Ciri teleported to them and saved Eskel. Caranthir retreated from the battle, and Ciri and Eskel killed the warriors Caranthir brought with him. He survived the whole battle, and decided not to stay at Kaer Morhen but to travel East towards Lomark unless you are persistent in asking him. Gallery tw-screenshot-eskel.png|Eskel in Kaer Morhen Eskel.jpg|Eskel in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Image:People Eskel.png|Eskel's journal picture Image:People_Eskel_journal2.png|Eskel, before his disfigurement it:Eskel cs:Eskel de:Eskel es:Eskel fr:Eskel hu:Eskel pl:Eskel ru:Эскель Category:Characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Characters in the novels Category:Witchers